


Writing Prompt: "You're Cute When You're Angry"

by TheTravelerWrites



Series: Writing Prompts and Drabbles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Grim Reaper - Freeform, Human/Grim Reaper, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Monster Boyfriend, Reader Insert, Reader-Insert, Teratophilia, human/demon, human/monster, mlm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 04:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTravelerWrites/pseuds/TheTravelerWrites





	Writing Prompt: "You're Cute When You're Angry"

“You’re cute when your angry.”

“I’m not angry!” He said, huffing. “Just...just put that back! You don’t know what it is.”

“This?” You said, holding up a reliquary with a grody looking collection of toenails in it. “Tell me, what is it?”

He grabbed for it with all six of his hands. “It’s a very ancient artifact that will curse you if you break it, that’s what! Give it back! You shouldn’t be riffling through my things, you know it’s dangerous.”

Even with all his arms, you were still able to play keep-away from him, dancing out of his reach.

“Dangerous, eh? More dangerous than forgetting our anniversary?”

He stopped short and stared at you, his many-fanged jaw dropping. “Today is…”

“Yeah,” You said, casually tossing the reliquary up into the air and catching it again, making him flinch. “It’s today. Which you would have remembered if you had spent so much time working.”

“I have to work!” He protested. “I’m a Reaper! People don’t just stop dying, you know!”

“I know that!” You retorted, growing a little annoyed yourself. “But you’re not the only Reaper in this town. Hell, you’re not the only Reaper on this city block. You shouldn’t even have a boyfriend if you’re already married to your work.”

“Don’t say that,” He said, looking stricken. “I love you. I have since the day I decided not to take you. I got into a lot of trouble for you by doing that, you know. Do you think I would risk an eternity of non-existence for someone who meant nothing to me?”

“Then why do you spend more time out there than you do here?”

He sighed. “I… I was going to wait. To surprise you.”

“Surprise me with what?” You asked, setting the reliquary on the kitchen counter.

“I’m quitting.”

“What?”

“I’m quitting. Being a Reaper. I don’t want to do it anymore. I want to become corporeal. To be with you.”

Your mouth dropped open. “Wha… are you…can you even __do__ that?”

He shrugged his six shoulders. “I don’t know. But I want to try. For you, I’d do anything.”

“You could be erased from existence.”

“I know. It’s worth the risk. That’s why I’ve been doing overtime. I’m hoping my history will speak for itself when I’m judged. I want to have an immaculate record when they decide my fate. You’re worth it.”

You stepped into his embrace, and he wrapped you in all that he was; his arms, the shroud of black mist, the slight smell of char. You breathed it in and sighed.

“I’m sorry I was mad at you,” You said into the blackness of his chest.

“You were right to be. I should have told you sooner. Ironically, I was waiting for a special moment.”

You chuckled. "Well, I wanted a nice anniversary gift. This is the best one I can think of.”

“The best gifts are the ones we don’t look for. I wasn’t looking for you, after all.”

You laughed, looked up, and kissed him.


End file.
